Áurea Mediócritas
by Palas Atenea
Summary: Naruto vuelve a casa después de un año de haber huido a Europa, creyendo que podrá enfrentarse a sus demonios. Sin embargo, cuando se encuentra nuevamente con esos ojos ébano imperturbables, su determinación flaquea y sopesa la posibilidad de huir nuevamente, pero Sasuke parece reacio a dejarlo escapar esta vez. ¿Logrará doblegar al rubio y desestabilizar sus defensas?


_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto, _todos sus personajesy el concepto de la historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **_AU. Lemon. Ñoñerías.

_**Importante: **_Aclaraciones de (1) al final de la historia. Un shot lleno de sentimientos encontrados y amor ligeramente tóxico (no creo que Sasuke tenga otra forma de querer).

_**Áurea mediócritas**_

_Capítulo único_

Cuando el timbre fue tocado por quinta vez, Naruto gruñó y soltó una maldición en voz alta.

Aquella mañana lo único que deseaba hacer era enrollarse entre las sábanas y permanecer como un vegetal durante todo lo que pudiese extender esa situación. En sus pensamientos particularmente optimistas, se despertaba al finalizar el día, comía dos (o tres) cuencos de miso ramen y se sentaba en el sofá a jugar en la PlayStation su partida de Resident Evil 7, que había quedado a la mitad, durante toda la noche, tal vez incluso podría darse la oportunidad de probar la última entrega de Tomb Raider. Eso era lo que quería hacer.

Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron desarmados cuando una presencia inoportuna detrás de su puerta parecía no rendirse en su intento de contactar con él.

—¡Joder! ¡Que ya voy! —gritó cuando el timbre hizo eco en sus oídos por sexta vez — Maldita sea, ¿qué imbécil no entiende que no quiero ver a nadie hoy? —masculló mientras se colocaba una camiseta y caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta de dónde provenía todo el ruido. Pensó que, quizá, algún demonio lo había ido a buscar para llevárselo al infierno.

En el momento en que quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió, casi deseó que hubiese sido el mismo satanás quién estuviera del otro lado.

—¡Naruto! ¿Qué coño te pasa? —vociferó la muchacha que se encontraba del otro lado del umbral, con el dedo aún en el timbre y una expresión que hacía desear a Naruto que su visitante fuese un exiliado del inframundo — ¡¿Por qué no te has vestido?! ¡¿Has visto la hora que es?! ¡Imbécil!

La joven de hebras rosa le dio un empujón brusco para apartarlo del umbral de la puerta y entró sin ceremonia previa, gritando insultos que involucraban a su progenitora y omitiendo por completo su expresión de irritación.

—Qué grata sorpresa, Sakura —dijo en un murmullo para, posteriormente, soltar un pesado suspiro. Finalmente, cerró la puerta con resignación.

En el momento en que se dio la vuelta para encararla, pudo notar que era el centro de atención de la joven de cabellos rosas, quién lo inspeccionaba con una mirada calculadora que no le dio buena espina.

—Naruto… —Su nombre fue pronunciado con languidez, pero el tono de voz que la joven empleó fue suficiente para hacer que un escalofrío recorriera cada una de sus vértebras — ¿Te acabas de despertar? —inquirió, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y un brillo peligroso en sus pupilas.

El rubio le dirigió una sonrisita nerviosa, mientras, con un movimiento instintivo, pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos revueltos. Al parecer, su reacción fue suficiente respuesta para Sakura, que en ese mismo instante comenzó a despotricar contra su persona, mientras intentaba asestarle un golpe con los puños cerrados.

—¡Para ya! —chilló con voz aguda — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Creí haberte dicho que…!

Pese a que hasta ese momento había podido esquivar los golpes de la mujer enfurecida, al hacer una pausa para poder dirigirse a ella se descuidó lo suficiente como para terminar recibiendo un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Y los golpes de Sakura _siempre _dolían mucho.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! —rugió, llevando una de sus manos al lugar afectado, que palpitaba insoportablemente y transmitía coletazos de dolor a toda el área de su rostro — ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!

Era la primera vez que Naruto utilizaba ese tono de voz despectivo y matizado de una ira roja con la muchacha de ojos color jade, que pareció sorprendida al instante. El rubio sintió una efímera punzada de culpabilidad cuando distinguió en las suaves facciones femeninas una expresión de incredulidad y dolor. Sin embargo, este sentimiento fue reemplazado por hastío en el momento en que el impresionante intelecto de Sakura logró atar cabos y comprender por fin la actitud de su compañero, expresándolo con un ligero fruncimiento de labios.

Antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de hacer un comentario al respecto, Naruto se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la pequeña cocina de su departamento. Tomó la tetera, vertió agua en ella. luego la colocó sobre la estufa, evitando girarse para no encontrarse con los ojos asquerosamente inquisitivos de la joven, que para ese momento ya se encontraba de pie justo detrás de él, clavando su mirada en la espalda fornida del muchacho.

—Naruto, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó, con un tono de voz extrañamente suave y tranquilizador.

Naruto frunció el ceño. No le importaba qué maldito día era, solo quería que lo dejara en paz.

—Es el maldito día en el que planeo descansar —espetó, aún con la vista fija en la tetera — Desde que llegué no he tenido tiempo para mí. Ni siquiera he podido desempacar.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio y Naruto sintió la necesidad de darse la vuelta para saber si la muchacha que había hablado minutos antes había desaparecido repentinamente, confirmando que, en realidad, si era algún demonio vinculado a las creencias occidentales. Sin embargo, poco después escuchó la voz dura de Sakura:

—Es 3 de agosto —su voz era casi un murmullo, pero logró distinguir un punto de quiebre cuando pronunció la última palabra.

Los ojos de Naruto superaron el diámetro ocular usual y, con un movimiento brusco, se giró para encararla. Sakura tenía una expresión que oscilaba entre el dolor y el resentimiento, sin embargo, no le afectó. Él también sentía lo mismo.

—_Kyo no Tanabata_ (1) —su voz fue un susurro apenas audible, como si lo hubiese dicho solo para él mismo. Se percató entonces de la vestimenta de la muchacha, pues llevaba un kimono (2) tradicional de color rosa pálido con un motivo floral bastante bonito. De pronto, el nudo que permanecía en su garganta desde el momento de su llegada comenzó a presionar dolorosamente su tráquea, haciéndolo consciente de este hecho.

—Desde que nos conocimos, siempre hemos pasado estas festividades juntos —comentó la muchacha, con un hilo de voz — El año pasado, cuando decidiste irte a Europa, fue la primera vez que no estuviste con nosotros. A todos nos afectó.

El repentino sentimiento de nostalgia y desasosiego que había experimentado tan solo segundos antes, quedó en el olvido y sintió como una cólera blanca burbujeó en su esófago y amenazó con arder dentro de su cuerpo. Le dirigió una mirada gélida a Sakura, una de esas que ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar y esta no pudo hacer más que removerse incómoda en su sitio.

—¿Me culpan por haberme ido? —siseó. Sakura distinguió como el mar en su iris, que usualmente era pacífico, casi celestial, se convirtió en una marea turbulenta.

—No es eso lo que quise decir…

Naruto sonrió, pero Sakura sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. Era una sonrisa siniestra y oscura, ajena al rubio que ella conocía. Tuvo el impulso de tragar saliva, pero se contuvo. Contrario a eso se mantuvo firme y no vaciló al mantener la mirada en los fríos ojos de su interlocutor.

—Todos te están esperando —insistió, dando un paso en la dirección del áureo. Este observó sus movimientos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Todos? —replicó. La muchacha de hebras rosas pudo captar con precisión el tono de voz burlón que empleó.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada profunda, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes. El imbécil lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—No has madurado nada —le acusó, empleando un tono de voz mucho más alto de lo que pretendía — Te estás comportando como un niño malcriado. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Naruto? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué quieres que _él _haga? Deja de ser tan infantil por una vez en tu maldita vida.

Las palabras de Sakura pretendían hacerlo reaccionar, sin embargo, él solo soltó un bufido y se giró nuevamente para atender la tetera que había empezado a silbar a sus espaldas, anunciando que el agua estaba hirviendo.

—No quiero que ninguno de ustedes haga nada —pronunció por fin, mientras servía el té en dos pequeñas tazas de porcelana — Esto es lo que debía pasar. Solo quiero que dejen de tocarme los huevos con el mismo tema.

Sakura apretó los puños, pero se limitó a respirar profundamente para no perder la cordura en ese momento. Realmente _necesitaba _que Naruto entrara en razón.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto? —repitió con voz de hierro. Las palabras parecían arder en su garganta cuando se escaparon de sus labios, dejando una huella dolorosa que seguía pesando mucho tiempo después.

Esos ojos imposiblemente añiles se fijaron en ella durante una breve fracción de segundos, sin embargo, parecían no enfocarla. Durante un tiempo (no supo distinguir cuánto, pero podría asegurar que fueron décadas enteras) Naruto aparentaba estar pensando en algo. Finalmente, exhaló. Era un suspiro cargado de un sentimiento que ella no pudo distinguir, pero dada la impresión de que era particularmente doloroso. Lo notó en sus facciones, que por un momento se notaron mucho más infantiles, casi como el jovencito de 13 años que ella recordaba causando problemas en clases e insistiendo en invitarla a comer ramen. Se dio cuenta de que estaba agotado y, en ese instante, se sintió la peor persona del mundo por tener que presionarle de esa forma.

—Quiero no tener que volver a Japón nunca —admitió — Odio todo esto, de verdad lo odio. Esta maldita ciudad es un recordatorio de mi debilidad, de mis sueños que poco a poco se han vuelto una mueca grotesca, de mis propios sentimientos que han adquirido un color opaco. Los odio a todos ustedes porque me recuerdan aquello que fui y que desearía seguir siendo, pero sobre todo, lo odio a él por arrancarme lo único en mi vida que parecía estar definido —la respiración de Naruto se había vuelto extrañamente pausada, como si se estuviese olvidando de respirar mientras hablaba — Me perdí, Sakura. Y, honestamente, no creo que pueda volver a encontrarme a mí mismo.

Sakura se sintió una basura. Realmente no quería escuchar eso, no deseaba tener conocimiento de esos sentimientos tan terribles con los que estaba teniendo que lidiar Naruto durante las últimas semanas, quizá en el transcurso de ese último año. Se odió a si misma por acorralar a su amigo de tal forma que acabó resquebrajándose frente a ella, mostrando un lienzo amarillento y vacío detrás de esa pintura gastada. En un impulso, se abalanzó a los brazos del joven y lo apretó contra ella, intentando profundizar el contacto, sin esperar que su abrazo fuera correspondido. Sin embargo, poco después sintió las manos temblorosas de Naruto posarse en su cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo con una prudencia ajena a él. Como si temiera que ese abrazo pudiera herirlo. El dolor en el corazón de la muchacha se incrementó.

—Te ayudaremos —respondió finalmente, aunque su voz era apenas un susurro trémulo, carecía totalmente de seguridad — Nosotros, _todos _—especificó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra—estaremos para ti.

Naruto soltó una risita seca que quiso transformarse de inmediato en un sollozo.

—Gracias, supongo —murmuró débilmente contra su hombro. Sin embargo, deshizo el abrazo con movimientos cautelosos — No estoy preparado para lidiar con él otra vez, ¿entiendes? Creí que sí, te juro que cuando compré el boleto para regresar me sentía realmente fuerte, pero…

—Hazlo por mí —suplicó una vez más, observándolo con esos ojos jade que parecían cristalizarse a cada segundo— Por favor, Naruto. Acompáñanos.

El rubio solo atinó a soltar un suspiro cansado para, posteriormente, pasar una mano por su rostro, como si quisiera despejarse.

—No quiero, Sakura, de verdad…

—Por favor, por favor —dijo con un tono de voz casi lamentable, saltando nuevamente la brecha de vacío que Naruto se empeñaba en crear entre los dos. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó. Estaba realmente desesperada — Te prometo que no te pediré nada más, pero por favor, acompáñanos hoy.

Naruto la observó en silencio. Se sentía sumamente incómodo por la proximidad de la muchacha, por lo que se soltó de su agarre con movimientos delicados y se apartó para dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina.

—Vale —fue lo último que escuchó la muchacha antes de verlo desaparecer en el interior de una de las habitaciones.

•

Durante esos días, la ciudad de Kioto parecía adoptar un aura dulce, casi enfermizo. El calor era asfixiante y la brisa que chocaba contra sus mejillas era demasiado caliente para ser reconfortante. El sudor hacía que sus mechones dorados se pegaran contra su frente y los costados de su rostro, dándole un aspecto casi juguetón, sin restar ese atractivo varonil con el que había tenido que lidiar desde que entró en la pubertad. Pese a que había adquirido cierta palidez durante el tiempo que estuvo en Irlanda, en las últimas semanas que permaneció en dicho país se encontraba en pleno verano, por lo que su piel volvía a ser incluso más tostada que antes, especialmente porque los viajes a la playa aumentaron desde el momento en que compró su boleto de regreso a Japón.

—¡Naruto! —la inconfundible voz de Kiba lo sacó de golpe de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que enfocara su atención en el muchacho castaño que se dirigía a él con pasos apresurados.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de predecir el salto casi canino que dio para lanzarse a sus brazos, tumbándolo al suelo en el proceso. Soltó un quejido y lo apartó dándole un sonoro golpe en el estómago, recibiendo a cambio un mordisco en el antebrazo.

—Deja de ser tan salvaje, joder —masculló, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. No era tan grande y radiante como las que había podido apreciar con anterioridad, pero, definitivamente, era hermosa.

—Este año en Europa te ha vuelto una nenaza —comentó con un puchero de disgusto. Naruto resopló.

—Cállate ya —masculló mientras se ponía de pie y, posteriormente, le tendía una mano al castaño para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

—Así que Sakura logró convencerte —dijo con un tono de voz desenfadado cuando se separaron por fin, observándolo de reojo.

—Me coaccionó —corrigió con una mueca de disgusto.

—Joder, ahora nuestro Naruto utiliza palabras rebuscadas e intelectuales —una voz a sus espaldas los sobresaltó a ambos. Sin embargo, el rubio ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para comprobar que era Choji.

Kiba soltó una risotada escandalosa, haciendo que algunas personas se giraran para observarlos. Naruto simplemente rodó los ojos e intentó, en vano, colocar en su lugar el yukata (3) color salmón que se había puesto por petición de Sakura (si a soltarle un puñetazo en el estómago se le podía llamar así) y que se había movido de su sitio debido a la efusiva muestra de cariño de Kiba.

—Mierda Naruto, estás buenísimo — esta vez fue una voz femenina la que llamó la atención de los tres jóvenes. Una rubia alta y bastante bonita hizo acto de presencia para plantarle un sonoro (y lascivo) beso en la mejilla.

—Déjalo ya, joder —masculló Kiba frunciendo un ceño —que se va un año a Irlanda y se vuelve más llamativo repentinamente. Las mujeres son insoportables.

Ino lo miró reprobatoriamente, pero no le respondió. Posteriormente, volvió su mirada a Naruto y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Los demás te están esperando —dijo con un entusiasmo que a Naruto le provocó arcadas.

De verdad, _odiaba _toda esa situación.

Naruto se había ido de Japón huyendo de la terrible marejada de sentimientos que le provocó perder a Jiraiya, su tutor desde la infancia. Desde que sus padres habían muerto, había quedado bajo la supervisión del viejo profesor de su padre, a quién este estimaba muchísimo. A pesar que Jiraiya era un viejo adicto a las mujeres y el alcohol, fue un excelente ejemplo a seguir para el jovencito rubio que se encontraba lleno de esperanzas, deseando ser reconocido por su potencial como artista. Le proporcionó una educación excepcional, además que le brindó grandes conocimientos sobre el arte y las diversas ramificaciones de la misma. Lamentablemente, falleció poco después de que Naruto consiguiera entrar en la universidad. Según el informe, fue asesinado durante un asalto, aunque se descubrió con todas sus pertenencias. Para el rubio, esta notica fue devastadora, especialmente porque unos meses antes del incidente Sasuke, su mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón, lo abandonó para irse a la universidad de Tokio. Tuvieron una discusión un día antes de que el avión de este partiera y, finalmente, Sasuke acabó diciéndole que era un estorbo en su vida, que lo detestaba, que estaba harto de lidiar con una persona tan débil y mediocre como él. Fue la última vez que hablaron. A pesar de que el moreno intentó contactarse, por medio de Sakura, con él cuando se enteró de la muerte de Jiraiya, Naruto estaba demasiado roto para lidiar con una situación como esa y decidió rendirse finalmente con él. Fue especialmente doloroso tomar una decisión como esa, sin embargo, gracias a la pequeña fortuna que (increíblemente) le había dejado el viejo pervertido de Jiraiya, tuvo la oportunidad de irse a vivir a Irlanda durante un año en un programa que organizaba la universidad de Dublín. Estudió Filosofía, pero finalmente tomó algunas materias de Arte. Conoció personas nuevas y maravillosas que lo ayudaron a olvidarse casi en su totalidad de Japón y los recuerdos amargos que estaban atados irremediablemente a su país natal, fue a muchas fiestas e incluso tomó el tren para recorrer algunos países de Europa en un pequeño viaje que financiaba la universidad. Visitó museos en Francia, Italia y Holanda. Se enamoró de occidente de una forma inevitable y estuvo considerado la posibilidad de quedarse para iniciar una nueva vida en Europa. Sin embargo, pensó, incrédulamente, que debía enfrentar finalmente a los demonios que había dejado en Kioto. Nunca imaginó que, al pisar nuevamente el país, sintiera como estos lo devoraban con colmillos afilados y un placer despiadado y que, en realidad, todavía no era lo suficiente fuerte para luchar contra ellos. Fue decepcionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estás bien con esto? —murmuró Kiba junto a su oreja, aprovechando que los otros dos parecían sumergidos en una discusión sobre si ir a comer barbacoa o no.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada tan desesperada que casi estuvo a punto de temblar con impotencia.

—No —fue la escueta respuesta que recibió.

Kiba no quiso insistir más, especialmente porque no quería volver a presenciar ese dolor tan tangible que parecía bailar en la pupila del rubio.

Cuando Sakura los alcanzó en el camino, llevaba consigo a una pequeña entre brazos y les dirigía una sonrisa amplia. Había desaparecido poco después de haber llegado a la calle Sanjo, cercana al río Komogawa, con la excusa de que debía hacer algo antes de reunirse con los otros.

—Mira quién ha venido a saludarte, Naruto —pronunció alegremente cuando finalmente estuvo junto al pequeño grupo que caminaba para reunirse con los demás —Saluda, Mirai.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces antes de procesar las palabras dichas por su amiga y, posteriormente le dirigió una sonrisa amplia a la pequeña que se encontraba mirándolo con ojos sorprendentemente grandes.

—¡Mira cuánto has crecido! —soltó con una exclamación alegre, mientras hacía un ademán para tomar a la pequeña en sus brazos, cosa que esta aceptó soltando risitas complacidas — Eres tan bonita como tu mamá —comentó, dándole un beso en la frente.

Todos parecían sorprendidos por su reacción, sin embargo, Naruto simplemente les dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

—Todos sabemos que la hija de Kurenai y Asuma está destinada a algo grande —comentó despreocupadamente, deshaciéndose por fin del aura lóbrega que lo rodeaba desde que había puesto un pie en Japón. Caminó un poco más deprisa mientras cargaba con la pequeña, adelantándose a sus amigos. Secretamente, los tres se sintieron aliviados.

—Solo esperamos que no adopte los mismos vicios del padre —dijo Sakura con una sonrisita. Todos rieron ante dicha ocurrencia.

—Tío _Naiuto, _tadaste muto en voiver —balbuceó la pequeña en sus brazos. Naruto soltó una risita floja, pero sincera.

—Si, pero ya estoy aquí —murmuró, estrechando a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

Naruto no se percató que, detrás de él, sus tres amigos experimentaban una calidez inexplicable en el pecho y lo miraban con un cariño que parecía infinito. _Sí, había vuelto. _

•

Por supuesto, todo el buen humor que había recolectado durante su breve caminata por las calles alegres y decoradas de Kioto, se fue a la mierda cuando se encontraron con los demás. Especialmente, cuando sintió la pesada mirada ónice fijada en él desde su costado derecho. Sin embargo, ignoró de una forma impresionantemente diestra su presencia y se concentró en saludar a los demás, teniendo cuidado para evitar dirigirse al área en donde estaba sentado _él._

—¡Naruto! ¡Me alegro que te hayas decidido a venir! ¡No puedes desperdiciar la maravillosa flor de tu juventud! —exclamó de forma entusiasta el muchacho que llevaba un gracioso yukata verde.

Naruto pensó, sintiéndose extrañamente agradecido, que su amigo Lee no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vio. Quizá sus cejas se habían vuelto más pobladas y sus ojos más inquietantes, per nada más.

—Cállate ya, Lee, que llamas la atención de los demás —masculló la muchacha castaña a su lado que reconoció de inmediato como Tenten — Qué bueno verte por aquí, Naruto —comentó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable. Naruto no pudo hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa sin titubear.

En ese instante, la pequeña que aún permanecía en sus brazos se removió inquieta, intentando captar la atención del rubio que la sostenía. Este, en seguida, le dirigió una mirada divertida y, posteriormente, hizo una mueca graciosa. La niña simplemente soltó una risita contagiosa y sujetó el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos regordetes para acomodarse mejor en su pecho.

—Veo que Mirai me ha reemplazado —la voz de Shikamaru hizo que volviera la vista para mirarlo. Sonrió al ver lo cambiado que estaba su amigo.

Cuando lo observó por primera vez cuando lo fue a recoger al aeropuerto junto con Kiba y Sakura, no pudo evitar soltar una risotada al observar el innegable parecido a su padre. El reciente vello facial le daban un aspecto completamente maduro, aunque mucho más serio de lo que en realidad era.

—Es que soy menos flojo que tú —comentó con voz melosa el rubio, haciendo que Shikamaru le dirigiera una sonrisa de medio lado —Mirai me prefiere a mí, ¿a que sí?

La chiquilla frunció el ceño y se tomó su tiempo para mirar alternativamente a uno y a otro. Posteriormente se soltó del cuello de Naruto y estiró los brazos hacia el otro moreno.

—¡No! También quieyo a tío _Shikamaiu_ —chilló la pequeña, casi saltando de los brazos de Naruto para encaramarse en las piernas del joven Nara, que permanecía sentado en el banco.

Todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada, especialmente por el puchero (casi olvidado) que se apreció en el rostro de Naruto, proporcionándole un matiz precioso e infantil que enterneció a todos, pues les trajo el recuerdo de la antigua persona que solía ser el áureo.

Nadie lo mencionó, pero se sintieron afortunados de volver a contemplar esa conocida faceta del rubio.

—Qué bueno que Sakura lograra convencerte de venir hoy —se escuchó decir a una voz dolorosamente conocida y, paradójicamente, ajena al mismo tiempo. El silbido que provocaron sus palabras pareció cortar el aire y, con él, las respiraciones de todos los demás. Un silencio incómodo se instaló de inmediato en el entorno, sin embargo, volvió a ser roto por la misma persona, tirando abajo todas las defensas del áureo: —Queríamos verte hoy.

Naruto hizo acopio de una paciencia que aprendió a desarrollar durante su estancia en la escuela de Filosofía. Por toda respuesta asintió sin dirigirle la mirada.

No se atrevió a enfrentarse a esos ojos color abismo que prometían engullir a quién se atreviera a contemplarlos, no obstante, esta vez no adjudicó su acto a la cobardía que en realidad nunca sintió, sino a la cautela. Sabía que si lo encaraba iba a estallar, finalmente, la ira ciega y desproporcionada que había aprendido a controlar en el interior de su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo. No quería estropear el ambiente cómodo y caldeado que se había forjado (con mucho esfuerzo) en torno al grupo. Realmente quería estar con ellos, se sentía bien después de mucho tiempo y lo que más deseaba era olvidarse de lo mucho que dolían las heridas que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de cicatrizar.

Sin embargo, el silencio parecía volverse cada vez más denso, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera mucho más pesado a cada segundo. Nadie parecía lo suficientemente valiente para quebrarlo. Excepto, por supuesto, Sasuke, nuevamente.

—¿Vas a ignorarme el resto de tu vida, Naruto? —Preguntó con un tono casi burlón, lo que hizo que todos se agazaparan y fijaran su mirada en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el rostro invariable de Naruto. Se palpaba el temor de todos los presentes y el rubio estuvo casi seguro de sentir el sabor de ese sentimiento en su paladar. Era agrío.

No obstante, contrario a lo que todos creían que sucedería, el rubio sonrió. Aunque solo fue una mueca desagradable lo que se pudo distinguir en su rostro.

—Lo dices como si tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo y, en realidad, no lo hago —comentó con un tono despreocupado, aún sin mirarlo —Después de todo tú ya no eres parte de mi vida.

Gracias a la tensión que percibió en los rostros de sus compañeros, supo que había dado en el blanco. Un sentimiento de amarga satisfacción le cruzó el pecho, desgarrando un poco más su corazón en el proceso.

—Y… Naruto, ¿qué tal Irlanda? —La voz de Kiba se escuchó forzada y nerviosa, como si temiera una Tercera Guerra Mundial y sobre sus hombros cargara la pesada responsabilidad de evitarla — No nos has contado mucho sobre desde que llegaste. ¿Conociste a chicas lindas?

Naruto sonrió, esta vez de forma juguetona. Este gesto hizo que todos los presentes soltaran el aire que habían retenido en sus pulmones hasta ese momento, aunque la reciente tensión no los abandonó del todo.

—Las europeas son preciosas —simplificó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

De pronto, todos lo miraron interesados. Ninguno parecía estar convencido con su reacción.

—¿Ligaste con alguna? —Se interesó Shino, para sorpresa de todos, pues hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio.

Naruto sintió las pesadas miradas de todos volviéndose cada vez más penetrantes. El rubio soltó una risita nerviosa que incrementó la curiosidad de cada uno de los presentes.

—La cultura occidental es impresionantemente diferente a la oriental —comentó el muchacho de hebras doradas, intentando, inútilmente, no lucir particularmente inquieto — Yo… me encontré con situaciones sorprendentes.

—¿Te cogiste a alguna o no? —preguntó Kiba con impaciencia, haciendo uso del poco tacto que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Kiba! —exclamó Naruto, dirigiéndole una mirada de reprobación — Que hay niños aquí, maldito inconsciente.

—Basta ya —gruñó Shikamaru en un tono inusualmente serio, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño — ¿Pueden evitar utilizar un lenguaje explícito con ella presente? —masculló con calma, sosteniendo a la pequeña con brazos tensos.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada a la niña que se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el regazo del moreno. La pequeña mostraba una expresión particularmente brillante y parecía muy atenta a todo lo que decían. La mayoría de los presentes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, pero Kiba simplemente se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Y Naruto —le llamó el Nara, con un semblante sumamente serio — Responde a la pregunta que te han hecho.

Naruto lo miró ceñudo y se percató de que todos mantenían la atención puesta en él. Tuvo que emplear todo el autocontrol que tenía sobre su cuerpo para evitar que sus mejillas se calentaran por la vergüenza.

—Joder, que sí —murmuró irritado —Al principio — añadió sin antes procesar las palabras antes que se escaparan de sus labios.

Se sintió realmente estúpido cuando distinguió que la intriga en el montón de pupilas que no dejaban de observarlo se incrementó considerablemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir…?

—Los europeos también están buenos —Y entonces, una sonrisa maliciosa hizo temblar la comisura de sus labios.

Ino, Sakura y Lee fueron los únicos que dejaron escapar un gritito (bastante femenino) de sorpresa.

—No me digas que… —comenzó a decir Kiba, gesticulando de forma exagerada.

—No voy a entrar en detalles —cortó antes de que la situación se le escapara de las manos, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente.

Durante unos segundos, otro espacio de silencio pareció engullir al pequeño grupo de amigos. Naruto era capaz de distinguir con bastante claridad las diversas reacciones de sus compañeros, algunos permanecían con los ojos sumamente abiertos y otros simplemente parecían estar en una especie de trance, aunque seguía siendo el centro de atención.

—Joder, Naruto —masculló Shino, aunque no parecía particularmente sorprendido — Te vas a Europa un año y regresas con nuevos horizontes planteados.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, incluyendo el rubio, quién, además, lucía un sonrojo bastante incriminatorio.

Naruto se sentía particularmente aliviado, especialmente porque el ambiente volvía a ser agradable, y casi podía ignorar por completo los ojos imposiblemente negros que permanecían fijos en la parte posterior de su nuca y que parecían querer desmenuzarlo desde la distancia. No sabía cuál había sido la reacción de Sasuke ante su vergonzosa confesión, pero lo cierto es que no dejaba de sentir una sensación pesada y extraña recorrer su columna vertebral.

—Pasé por Holanda durante unos días —musitó con las mejillas de un furioso color bermellón — Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que ocurrió durante las primeras tres noches que permanecí en Ámsterdam —confesó con una sonrisita que intentaba ocultar la creciente vergüenza que estaba experimentando — No soy bueno con el alcohol, ya lo saben —alzó la mirada que, hasta ese momento había mantenido fija en sus zapatos y notó la atención de todos puesta en él — El primer día terminé durmiendo en casa de un desconocido que tenía hijos y esposa, no soy capaz ni de recordar su nombre. Ni yo sé cómo fue que terminé involucrado en un trío.

—¡Mierda! —gritó un ofuscado Kiba, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos — ¡No puedo creerlo de ti, Naruto! Si cuando te fuiste de aquí eras tan inocente que ni siquiera notabas cuando una mujer intentaba coquetear contigo. Maldito pervertido.

Kiba ni siquiera prestó atención a la mirada de reprobación que le dirigió Shikamaru mientras, a duras penas, cubría los oídos de la menor que sostenía entre sus brazos. Por otro lado, Hinata parecía estar teniendo un ataque respiratorio que Sakura intentaba controlar.

—Cállate ya —masculló Naruto, rascándose la nuca con una indiscutible vergüenza.

—Pero dime que no te pasaste a la otra cera del todo —la voz de Ino se escuchaba desesperada, añadiendo un dramatismo casi teatral a la situación — Joder, por lo menos camina por el medio de la calle…

Naruto, al fin, soltó una carcajada.

—Todos los tíos buenos son inalcanzables —se lamentó Ino con fingidos sollozos — No puedo creer esto.

Kiba bufó hastiado y tiró de la manga del yukata que llevaba puesto Naruto, haciéndole un espacio en el pequeño banco en el que se encontraba sentado para que este ocupara un lugar. Sin embargo, se arrepintió de inmediato porque desde ese ángulo le era prácticamente imposible esquivar a esos ojos ónice que no paraban de observarlo.

—¿Realmente te acostaste con un tipo? —le preguntó Kiba, en un tono de voz mucho más confidencial.

Naruto lo miró por unos instantes, analizando su expresión para poder verificar que aquello no era una broma.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres saber, tú, pervertido? —inquirió el rubio con una mirada divertida. Este simplemente bufó.

—Es que no me lo puedo creer… ¿Por eso ignorabas los acercamientos de Hinata? —preguntó realmente intrigado el castaño.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de sus actos, Naruto dirigió la mirada hasta la muchacha de cabellos brunos y largos. No podía negar que en algún momento llegó a sospechar de los sentimientos que Hinata albergaba por él, pero nunca sintió una atracción más allá del cariño amistoso que le guardaba a su joven amiga. Sin embargo, no sabía si era exactamente por su orientación sexual.

—Nunca he dicho que me han dejado de gustar las mujeres, Kiba —dijo simplemente, volviendo la mirada a su amigo, para posteriormente colocarse de pie, dando por terminada la conversación.

Cuando se integró nuevamente a su grupo de amigos, estos estaban manteniendo una discusión acalorada sobre los lugares que querían visitar.

—Yo digo que vayamos a al lugar de los deseos (4), este año quiero pedir algo importante —masculló Sakura con un leve sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas. Naruto enarcó una ceja, incapaz de ocultar su intriga, sin embargo, no mencionó nada al respecto.

—Primero podemos pasarnos por el castillo del Nijo-jo (5) —comentó tímidamente Hinata — Solía ser el lugar favorito de Neji en estas fechas.

Todos guardaron silencio. Lo cierto es que la muerte del muchacho a todos les había sentado fatal y casi ninguno había podido superar esta pérdida. En muchas ocasiones habían decidido omitir el tema o simplemente evitar mencionar detalles acerca de Neji, especialmente porque era una herida que aún dolía, que parecía pesar en el corazón de todos. Sin embargo, en esa oportunidad, Naruto notó cómo todos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad para, finalmente, llegar a un acuerdo silencioso. Esta vez, honrarían la memoria del joven apropiadamente.

•

El paseo a través del castillo Nijo-jo fue mucho más emotivo de lo que se esperaban. Para Naruto fue especialmente nostálgico, pues recordaba haber hecho el mismo recorrido con Jiraiya cuando tenía trece o catorce años, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando no percibió ningún dolor insoportable, sino las cenizas de los recuerdos más felices de su adolescencia, notando una sensación de comodidad que adormeció sus sentidos. Los alrededores estaban iluminados con farolillos repletos de las plegarias de algunas personas y, a esa hora, ya comenzaban a abrir el palacio Ninomaru para que los visitantes pudiesen entrar. Sin embargo, solo Hinata, Kiba, Tenten y Shino se atrevieron a entrar, los demás permanecieron fuera. Para Naruto, el recuerdo de personas como Neji y Jiraiya en esas contadas ocasiones parecía pesar mucho más e incluso, le asfixiaban con una satisfacción casi cruel, pero en ese momento se sentía extrañamente ligero. Aún así, no tuvo la valentía suficiente para enfrentarse a el fantasma de su dolor.

Estando junto a Sakura y Lee, observando el innegable y dulce coqueteo que ambos se dedicaban, se sintió extrañamente a gusto. No se había percatado de lo mucho que extrañaba a sus amigos hasta ese momento, pues, a pesar de haber conocido a muchas personas durante su estadía en Irlanda, debía admitirse a sí mismo que jamás logró encontrar a nadie que le transmitiera tanta paz como lo hacían sus amigos de la infancia. Sin embargo, pese a todo, había decidido irse e incluso, aquella tarde cuando Sakura fue a buscarlo a su departamento, sopesó la posibilidad de volver a huir de Japón. La culpa le atravesó el pecho como una flecha en llamas que, segundos después, abrasó todas sus extremidades. ¿De verdad había sido tan duro con las personas que más quería en el mundo?

La pérdida de sus padres y, posteriormente, de Jiraiya habían acabado por desestabilizar sus emociones para, finalmente, tirarlo abajo. Cada mañana que despertaba sentía como un ancla se atenazaba a su estómago para hundirlo en un abismo que parecía nunca tener fin, era oscuro, frío e interminable. Se sentía caer, pero jamás chocó contra nada y eso fue mucho más frustrante. No quiso volver a aferrarse a nadie más, especialmente cuando se rindió por completo con Sasuke aquella noche en Tokio que se escapó para verlo, una semana después de la muerte de Jiraiya. En esa oportunidad observó su sonrisa mientras caminaba de la mano de una mujer pelirroja. _Nunca _había visto ese tipo de sonrisa en el rostro usualmente impasible y frío de su mejor amigo de la infancia. Pese a que estaba pasando por uno de los momentos más insoportables de su vida, esa sonrisa que observó a escondidas tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacer que su corazón se volviera polvo, para convertir a ese chico de voluntad inquebrantable y sonrisa permanente un cascarón vacuo. En ese mismo instante decidió tomar el dinero que el ermitaño pervertido le había dejado e irse lejos de Japón, lejos de ese maldito continente y de todos los lazos que parecían asfixiarlo.

Naruto detuvo sus divagaciones cuando sintió un movimiento demasiado cercano en su costado izquierdo. Apenas ladeó el rostro para echar un vistazo, cuando fue atrapado por ese par de agujeros negros que prometían devorarlo hasta los huesos. Casi tuvo la necesidad de suplicarle que se alejara de él, que aún no quería enfrentarlo, no ese día, ni en esa vida, si era posible. Sin embargo, no se movió ni un ápice, se mantuvo estático en su sitio, esperando que el muchacho de hebras oscuras lanzara alguna de sus palabras afiladas y cubiertas de veneno.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Naruto —dijo en un tono solemne que casi le arrancó una sonrisa. Casi.

Naruto simplemente frunció el ceño. Vale, no era lo que esperaba, pero casi prefería ser víctima de sus burlas y palabras glaciares que de su honestidad.

—Por favor, déjame en paz —masculló con voz trémula, haciendo el ademán de separarse de él.

No obstante, Sasuke fue mucho más rápido (y ágil) que él y lo retuvo sosteniendo la manga de su yukata, evitando así que huyera una vez más.

—No quiero, por favor, Sasuke… —esta vez, si fue una súplica.

Un terror ardiente parecía ascender por su tráquea, haciendo que la acción de respirar se volviera mucho más complicada. Atrapado en la celda de su tórax, su corazón bombeaba sangre desenfrenadamente a través de sus arterias, causando un mareo casi inmediato que, además, consumió todas sus energías. Ni siquiera fue capaz de dar un manotazo para deshacer el agarre que Sasuke aún tenía en él.

Joder, no estaba listo para eso. No podía enfrentarse a Sasuke, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza de voluntad para verlo a los ojos, para observar esas pupilas infranqueables que nunca se derritieron para él, que nunca le permitieron el paso. No entendía por qué el moreno se empeñaba en torturarlo de esa manera, él no estaba listo, dolía demasiado y sentía su corazón hincharse con un sentimiento de esperanza que lo único que lograba era dañarlo mucho más. Sabía que, si volvía a establecer un contacto con Sasuke, su corazón por fin estallaría y nada de lo que había hecho durante ese año en el que se esforzó por odiarlo y, finalmente, olvidarlo, valdría la pena entonces.

Pero Sasuke no lo soltó.

—No hagas esto otra vez —gruñó, buscando su mirada. Naruto hacía un esfuerzo inhumano por no encontrarse nuevamente con esas pupilas despiadadas — ¡Naruto! ¡Mírame, joder! —gritó, casi desesperado, demostrando una debilidad impropia en su usual carácter estoico.

A Sasuke pareció importarle poco que las personas a su alrededor pusieran su atención en ellos. De hecho, ni siquiera notó que Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji e Ino estaban observándolos fijamente. Para Naruto esa actitud del moreno fue desconcertante y logró debilitar el muro que con tanto esfuerzo se había empecinado en crear entre los dos.

—No puedo —exhaló y en un arranque de valentía, lo empujó con la suficiente fuerza para apartarlo de su cuerpo, que en algún momento había comenzado a estar demasiado cerca.

Sus extremidades se sentían hirviendo y sus mejillas habían adquirido un impertinente color bermellón. Naruto, en ese momento, parecía mucho más confundido de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida. Para su suerte, en ese instante Hinata, Kiba, Tenten y Shino habían hecho acto de presencia.

—Vamos a la Vía Láctea (6) —Propuso el rubio en voz alta, haciendo que Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino y Lee dieran un respingo.

Todos lo siguieron en cuanto comenzó a andar sin esperar una respuesta.

•

Naruto solo atinaba a soltar risitas al escuchar la forma en que Shikamaru intentaba relatarle la historia de Orihime y Hikoboshi a la hija de Kurenai. Nunca había imaginado a su amigo perezoso y poco afectivo en ese tipo de situación, pero al observar la mirada ilusionada que le dirigía Mirai casi podía comprender el esfuerzo que hacía por hacerla feliz. Después de todo, era una promesa que le había hecho a Asuma antes de que este muriese.

—Entonces, ¿Orihime eya una pincesa y Hikoboshi un pastoi de vaaacas? —preguntó por tercera vez la niña de ojos grandes, arrancando un suspiro resignado del muchacho que la cargaba en brazos.

—Si no me prestas atención correctamente no pienso contarte la historia —masculló Shikamaru, haciendo uso de una paciencia que Naruto estaba seguro que había logrado desarrollar gracias a todas las tardes que pasó mirando las nubes durante la escuela y la secundaria.

—¡No! ¡Otia vez! ¡Po favoi! —suplicó en un gritito, haciendo que Choji que caminaba a su lado, soltara una sonora risotada. Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada asesina que no hizo más que incrementar las risas.

Nuevamente, Shikamaru suspiró.

—Orihime era una princesa, hija del Rey Celestial Tentei —comenzó nuevamente ante la mirada atenta de la niña —Ella poseía un increíble don, pues era muy hábil con las manos… —Kiba soltó un silbido y todos estallaron en risas, pero Shikamaru simplemente resopló y continuó: — Tejía. Se sentaba todos los días en las orillas del río Amanogawa y tejía las más hermosas telas que tenían el poder de deslumbrar a cualquiera que las viera. Su padre, el Rey Celestial estaba muy complacido, pero poco después comenzó a notar la tristeza en los ojos de su hija. Este le preguntó por qué no era feliz y ella dijo que deseaba encontrar el amor.

"El Rey, en un intento desesperado por evitar el sufrimiento de su hija, organizó un encuentro entre la princesa y un pastor de vacas, llamado Hikoboshi, que vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa. Este, como era de suponer, quedó prendado de la belleza de Orihime y ambos se enamoraron inmediatamente, por lo que poco después se casaron y vivieron juntos. —la pequeña soltó una exclamación de júbilo y mostró sus dientitos en una sonrisita emocionada — Sin embargo… Ambos descuidaron sus labores por estar… em… muy enamorados —masculló el Nara, intentando disimular su creciente sonrojo, causando que Choji sonriera divertido — Y el Rey Celestial, muy molesto por esto, los separó.

—¡No! ¡Qué maldito inconchiente! —dijo con bastante claridad la pequeña niña, haciendo que más de una persona que caminaba durante esa noche por las calles adornadas con motivo de dichas celebraciones se giraran para verla escandalizados.

—¡Mirai! — Chilló Sakura avergonzada — ¡Esas son malas palabras! ¡No puedes decirlas! Kurenai va a molestarse mucho.

—¡Peyo tío _Naiuto _las dice! —replicó, mostrando un puchero de molestia.

Shikamaru y Sakura ladearon el rostro para poder observar al muchacho rubio que, hasta ese momento, se encontraba deshaciéndose en carcajadas por la situación. Al percatarse de la mirada acusadora de sus amigos alzó ambas manos en una señal pacífica, mientras intentaba controlar las convulsiones de su cuerpo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —dijo en un grito estrangulado — Tenía mucho tiempo sin tratar con niños.

Sakura omitió por completo su disculpa y se apresuró a golpearlo en la cabeza, lo que provocó, seguidamente, que tanto Choji como Kiba comenzaran a reír descontroladamente.

—Kurenai nos va a matar —masculló Shikamaru en voz baja, mirando de reojo la situación que se presentaba a su lado. A su costado izquierdo percibió cómo Sasuke parecía particularmente interesado en observar cómo Sakura golpeaba constantemente al joven de hebras doradas — Qué problemático —finalizó, más para sí mismo.

—¿Y qué pasó después, Shikamaru? —Esta vez, fue Lee quién preguntó, haciendo que la pequeña dejara de reír y aplaudir por la paliza que la pelirosa le propinaba a Naruto — ¿No volvieron a encontrarse?

Sasuke y Shikamaru, que eran los únicos que se mantenían alejados del alboroto que estaban presentando sus amigos unos pasos más adelante, le dirigieron una mirada incrédula, pero ninguno pareció interesado en comentar nada.

—Ahm, sí, bueno —dirigió la mirada al rostro emocionado de la pequeña, para la que volvía a ser el centro de atención y exhaló — El punto es que el Rey Celestial se vio abatido al ver a su hija deprimida y sumida en la amargura, por lo que le prometió que, si cumplía las tareas durante todo el año, podría ver a Hikoboshi una vez cada año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes. Un puente se construye a partir de golondrinas para que ambos enamorados puedan encontrarse. Desde entonces, ambos, convertidos en estrellas, trabajan juntos para atravesar la Vía Láctea—en ese instante, el moreno hizo una pausa para señalar el cielo adornado de luces que pretendía representarla— Y encontrarse en ese día.

—¡Woah! —chilló la niña complacida y todos, que habían retomado la atención en Shikamaru, sonrieron.

—Ya me imagino a Shikamaru con hijos —masculló Ino enternecida — ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Espero que sea un niño tan bonito como Temari!

Shikamaru se sonrojó hasta las orejas y soltó un bufido de hastío, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, lo que provocó las carcajadas de la mayoría de sus amigos. Incluso Shino se permitió soltar una risita.

Más tarde esa noche, la mayoría se había dispersado en parejas, Kiba y Hinata fueron los primeros en desaparecer por el camino de la Vía Láctea, maravillados repentinamente por las múltiples luces que adornaban el cielo estrellado esa noche. Luego fue el turno de Sakura y Lee, hasta que todos, repentinamente, desaparecieron, quedando tan solo Choji, Ino, Naruto y Sasuke, aunque la rubia intentaba ávidamente convencer a su compañero de ir a ver algunas telas. Finalmente, Choji accedió a regañadientes y, finalmente, se quedaron solos. El rubio sospechaba que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para que la situación terminara, eventualmente, de esa forma y casi quiso gritar. Naruto no supo en qué momento el moreno comenzó a caminar a su lado, tan cerca que sus hombros se rozaban.

—La historia de Orihime y Hikoboshi es una estupidez —dijo el joven de cabellos brunos fue el primero en hablar, intentando tantear el terreno.

Naruto no lo miró, pero soltó un resoplido.

—Es simplemente un mito —respondió, a regañadientes. Aún no se sentía a gusto en compañía de su antiguo mejor amigo.

Sasuke sonrió, a pesar de que el rubio permanecía con la vista fija en las luces que brillaban en el cielo. En ese instante, cuando notó que las mismas se reflejaban en el rostro del muchacho con un resplandor etéreo, pensó que incluso parecían mágicas en esa noche. Se mordió el labio inferior, inquieto.

Para Sasuke, toda esa situación resultaba, cuando menos, desgarradora. Nunca imaginó que sus palabras, en esa última discusión que mantuvo con el rubio, desencadenaran en esa marejada de emociones lóbregas y amorfas. Desde el momento en que se enteró de la muerte de Jiraiya, hasta ese mismo instante, había intentado, por todos los medios disponibles volver a contactar con él, incluso a través de Sakura. Pero el rubio desapareció semanas después y él se enteró gracias a la imprudente de Ino, que había tomado un avión, de improvisto, a Irlanda. La noticia le cayó como un montón de piedras en el interior del estómago y se sintió claramente desilusionado, además de ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que no lo abandonaba desde entonces.

Ese año fue una tortura para él en todo sentido. Durante su estancia en Tokio su tiempo libre se había reducido considerablemente y apenas tenía la oportunidad de comunicarse con Sakura ocasionalmente, quién le brindaba vagas noticias de su amigo rubio, pero ni ella misma había podido contactar con él adecuadamente. Incluso un día la muchacha se había atrevido a llamarlo llorando, afirmando que Naruto se estaba alejando de todos y que, probablemente, no volvería a Japón nunca más. Que todo era su maldita culpa y que lo odiaba. Él también se odió a sí mismo después de esa conversación.

Sin embargo, cuando recibió la noticia de su regreso por parte del joven Nara, no pudo sentirse más nervioso. No sabía qué había sido de Naruto durante ese año que se decidió a estudiar en Europa, tampoco tenía claro nada sobre los sentimientos que este albergaba por él, pero hizo su equipaje de inmediato y compró el primer pasaje hacia Kioto. Por supuesto, desde el segundo en que lo vio por primera vez, notó que ya no había nada de Naruto para él y esto lo destrozó. Había decidido darle su espacio e incluso, había hecho el esfuerzo de tragarse su orgullo para hablar con Sakura, Shikamaru y Kiba, de modo que estos intervinieran para hacer que se sintiera más cómodo en su presencia, pero el rubio era igual de terco en ese tipo de situaciones. Y, hasta ese momento, no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse tanto a él nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? —se atrevió a preguntar, después de un prolongado espacio de silencio en el que solo caminaban al lado del otro. Por lo menos, Naruto no hizo el ademán de apartarse de su lado esta vez.

Finalmente, el rubio volvió el rostro hacia él. Le dedicó una profunda mirada con esos ojos añiles que, en ese momento, se mostraban impenetrables.

—Sasuke… —comenzó, arrastrando cada sílaba — ¿Tienes idea de lo malditamente dolorosa que me resulta esta situación?

El moreno, haciendo acopio de su característico autocontrol, lo miró sin demostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro impasible. Para Naruto, el moreno volvía a materializarse ante él como una especie de entidad inalcanzable que nunca podría tocar con sus dedos, como si los separara una brecha demasiado lejana. Como si fuera la mismísima _Vía Láctea _que se interpusiera entre ellos dos_. _Controló el impulso de soltar una risita irónica.

—Estás siendo infantil —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir — Has estado huyendo de mí desde que llegaste. Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos. ¿Me tienes miedo? —inquirió con sorna, mientras una sonrisita burlona bailaba en la comisura de sus labios.

Naruto quiso asestarle un puñetazo, pero simplemente apretó la mandíbula y apartó la mirada de su interlocutor.

—Siempre has sido un egoísta de mierda —dijo de pronto, para sorpresa del moreno que creía firmemente que el rubio no volvería a dirigirle la palabra en lo que quedaba de noche — Y un hijo de puta. Nunca te ha importado nadie más que tu estúpido culo. Lo comprobé en el momento en que te fuiste a Tokio. Fuiste incapaz de enfrentarme y simplemente me alejaste de ti con palabras que sabías que me causarían mucho daño. Lograste lo que querías, ¿no? —el tono de voz que Naruto empleó era despectivo — Te alejaste de mí para ignorar tus propios sentimientos.

—Naruto… —masculló Sasuke, incrédulo por la claridad mental que demostraba Naruto.

Debía admitir que, pese a lo que todos creían de él, Naruto era realmente inteligente, especialmente cuando se trataba de las situaciones emocionales. Aunque demostraba ser torpe y desconsiderado, poseía una perspicacia impresionante que lo ayudaba a comprender las emociones de los demás con una precisión punzante.

Quería detenerlo, decirle que se equivocaba, pero fue interrumpido.

—Fui a Tokio, una semana después de que el ermitaño muriera —masculló, con la vista fija en las luces que representaban la Vía Láctea — Te esperé en tu departamento y te vi llegar con una chica. Era pelirroja, creo. No sé, hacía mucho frío y la noche me impedía ver con claridad. Pero le sonreíste de una forma que nunca lo hiciste conmigo y, en ese instante, decidí que debía renunciar a ti. Ya no podía traerte de vuelta, entonces me fui yo también —de pronto, una sonrisa azul se deslizó por sus labios y sus ojos mostraron una tristeza que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de distinguir en esos irises usualmente brillantes y llenos de vitalidad que poseía áureo.

Sasuke lo miró durante unos segundos, sin poder creer nada de lo que escuchaba. ¿En qué momento…? ¿Por qué…?

—¿De verdad te acostaste con todas esas personas? —Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar en respuesta, arrepintiéndose en ese mismo instante. El ceño del rubio se frunció y una mueca de amargura se dibujó en sus facciones que, hasta ese momento, parecían casi infantiles.

—Eres un imbécil— espetó, para, luego, darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria, volviendo por el camino de dónde venían.

Sasuke no dudó en hacer lo mismo, atrapando su brazo para evitar que este se fuera y lo encarara. Cuando ese abismo infernal chocó con el mar turbulento que guardaban los ojos de Naruto celosamente, prometiendo desbordarse en cualquier momento, ambos sintieron que algo en el universo se rompió. Quizá fue el aleteo de una mariposa al otro lado del mundo, causando que esos dos corazones que latían desenfrenadamente colapsaran en un desastre natural tan hermoso y trágico al mismo tiempo que casi sintieron ganas de gritar hasta que sus gargantas sangraran. Habían permanecido separados durante mucho tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos fue realmente consciente de lo mucho que esto les destrozaba el pecho hasta ese instante en que, finalmente, sus pupilas chocaron. Se sintió como el impacto de dos cuerpos celestes, fuertes e indestructible, que habían encontrado su final al mismo tiempo, uniéndose y, a la vez, separándose en millones de moléculas.

—Naruto, yo… —logró decir, con la garganta seca y una voz inesperadamente firme — Me dolió, fue insoportable cada segundo que no supe nada de ti. Sí, fue egoísta y cobarde huir de esa forma, pero no podía enfrentarme a ti, yo… Joder, que te quiero, pero tenía tanto miedo de decírtelo y, maldita sea, jodí todo. No quería admitir que podía perderte, no quise ver esa posibilidad y preferí… Preferí irme.

Esta vez, Naruto si le asestó un certero puñetazo en la nariz, haciendo que algunas personas a su alrededor soltaran exclamaciones de sorpresa y alarma. El pelinegro trastabilló y su cuerpo se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero mantuvo el equilibrio de una forma admirable.

—Eres un maldito cobarde —siseó el rubio, con una voz cargada de resentimiento que, esta vez, no quiso ocultar.

Sasuke apretó una de sus manos contra su nariz, en el momento en que sintió un líquido viscoso y caliente escurrir de ella.

—L-lo sé… ¡Lo siento, joder! —soltó, en un tono de voz elevado. No le importó perder la compostura en ese instante. Sentía que era su última oportunidad. El rubio apartó su mirada con algo parecido al desprecio reflejado en sus facciones.

¿Había perdido a Naruto?

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico y nuevamente haciendo uso de esa habilidad innata que tenía para sorprender a todos, el rubio simplemente dio una zancada en dirección a Sasuke, lo tomó bruscamente de los hombros y unió sus labios en un casto beso. Fue apenas un roce, pero resultó ser suficiente para causar que toda la piel del moreno alcanzara su punto de ebullición.

—Supongo que una vez al año podremos encontrarnos —comentó divertido Naruto, mientras comenzaba a retomar su camino —Date prisa, busquemos a Sakura para que pueda echarle un vistazo a tu nariz.

Naruto le tendió la mano y Sasuke la tomó sin meditarlo antes, ni detenerse a pensar en lo surrealista de la situación. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo lejos el uno del otro e, irónicamente, esa noche parecía confabular para crear un puente que volviera a unir sus caminos una vez más, pese a todo lo que habían hecho ellos para separarse.

•

En ese instante todos se encontraban en medio de, al menos, 80 árboles de bambú, cada uno de ellos decorado con un sinfín de tiras de papel de diversos colores que parecían sostener los deseos de un sinfín de personas. Se habían dirigido hasta ese lugar ante la insistencia de Sakura, quién, después de hacer una rápida revisión y de diagnosticar que Sasuke solo se había un roto un vaso de la nariz, alegando que no había sido una fractura, los había arrastrado a ambos hasta dicho lugar.

Nadie mencionó absolutamente nada cuando los vieron llegar juntos tomados de la mano, pero se dirigieron miradas cómplices. Naruto quiso golpearlos a todos, pero se contuvo y simplemente apretó la mano de su acompañante, que no vaciló al devolverle el apretón con mayor fuerza. Tal vez, ambos temían que el otro se arrepintiera de pronto o que se disolviera en las brumas de un sueño dolorosamente real.

Cuando fue su turno de escribir sus propios deseos, Naruto dudó de hacerlo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke se mostró menos reticente que su compañero y en el mismo instante que tuvo el trozo de papel en sus manos se dedicó a escribir su deseo. A pesar de que Kiba tuvo la intención de hacer un comentario burlón en un principio, el rubio notó como Hinata lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano, con una determinación impropia en la muchacha, haciendo que este se sonrojara y olvidara por completo el objetivo de hacer enojar al Uchiha (que, en ese instante, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba).

El joven de cabellos brunos parecía de un buen humor inusual en él, un detalle que para ninguno de ellos pasó desapercibido. Para Naruto aquello parecía un sueño, pues no podía negar que seguía sintiendo cierta aversión por el muchacho de piel nívea, pero todas sus defensas flaqueaban cuando esa pupila aterradoramente negra se fijaba en él. Era una sensación paradójica la que Sasuke le hacía experimentar, pues lo hacía sentirse preso de unas emociones que nunca quiso, pero, a su vez, le dejaba rozar la libertad con la yema de los dedos. Nunca supo cómo definirlo, especialmente cuando se admitió que su amistad se había deformado a tal punto que parecía no ser nada en específico. Naruto siempre supo que lo quería, además que su cuerpo se sentía inevitablemente alterado cuando el pelinegro estaba cerca de él, pero nunca estuvo seguro de lo que sentía. Quería protegerlo, quería tenerlo solo para él y, por supuesto, necesitaba ser reconocido por él. Sin embargo, no era como ese sentimiento que describían siempre, ni que él mismo sintió en la adolescencia cuando decía estar enamorado de Sakura, era mucho más complicado. No lo entendía, pero por alguna razón, Sasuke parecía sí hacerlo, incluso aunque nunca se lo dijo.

—¿No pedirás un deseo, Naruto? —la voz de Sakura lo trajo de vuelta al mundo material tan repentinamente que pareció confundido durante unos segundos al tratar de ubicarse en tiempo y espacio.

—Eh, no creo que… —se calló de golpe, mientras observaba brevemente el trozo de papel que le habían entregado hace algunos minutos, posteriormente, una sonrisa amplia se deslizó por sus labios — ¿Sabes qué? Sí que tengo un deseo, ¿tienes una pluma?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada perspicaz, pero, tras algunos segundos, solo atinó a suspirar y dirigirle una sonrisa tímida mientras le entregaba una pluma. La joven observó con curiosidad cómo Naruto garabateaba rápidamente sobre el papel y, finalmente, le devolvía el lápiz para correr hacia donde estaba Sasuke, quién parecía evaluar el mejor lugar para colocar su deseo.

Sakura observó desde la distancia como ambos intercambiaban unas pocas palabras y, posteriormente, algunos golpes demasiado fuertes para ser amistosos. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen y agradeció secretamente a cualquier deidad que los estuviera observando, la oportunidad de poder presenciar el reencuentro de esas dos almas que parecían tan incompletas y vacías cuando no se encontraban cerca. Sabía, desde que tuvo la oportunidad de formar parte de su pequeño grupo de amigos, que Naruto y Sasuke tenían un lazo especial. Pese a que no se consideraba una persona esotérica, tenía la certeza de que esas dos personas se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, como si hubiesen estado volviendo a encontrarse durante muchas vidas, incluso antes de que el universo estuviera creado. Ahora lo veía todo con una lucidez tan abrumadora que se sentía estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Desde que eran unos mocosos impertinentes, ellos dos siempre parecían moverse bajo un ritmo secreto que nadie nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, porque con ellos dos no había oportunidades. Habían venido al mundo a unirse una y otra vez, por la eternidad.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —la voz de Lee le llegó más cercana de lo que esperaba. Ella se volvió para verlo y verificar que, efectivamente, la distancia que los separaba era escasa, pero no se mostró incómoda.

Negó con la cabeza, aun con la sonrisa en los labios y le cogió la mano en un gesto cariñoso.

—Creo que todo ha vuelto a su lugar —masculló, más para sí misma que para responder a la pregunta de su acompañante.

El muchacho adoptó una expresión de confusión que hizo que la joven pelirosa soltara una risita divertida.

—Siempre me acusas de ser raro —dijo con el ceño fruncido — Pero ahora tú estás siendo rara.

Ella soltó un bufido y le propinó un golpe amistoso con el codo en el costado izquierdo. Sin embargo, no soltó su mano. Y, efectivamente, Sakura sintió que todo estaba finalmente en su lugar.

•

Cuando Sasuke fue lanzado hacia la pared con tanta fuerza como para lastimarse, solo soltó un gruñido seco antes de atraer al rubio hacia su cuerpo. En su opinión, Naruto era tan impetuoso a la hora de demostrar la marejada de emociones que lo consumían, como para cualquiera de sus actividades. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lastimarlo e incluso, lastimarse a sí mismo en el proceso y, en esa ocasión, Sasuke solo tuvo un último pensamiento lúcido antes que los labios de fuego que poseía el rubio comenzaran a quemarlo: _Es como si fuera un demonio. _

Sasuke nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar a Naruto en esa faceta y se sintió muy estúpido por haberlo abandonado a su suerte cuando decidió ir a estudiar a Tokio. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, nunca había visto nada más malditamente caliente como Naruto cuando estaba excitado y su miembro palpitando en sus pantalones era una clara prueba de ello. Los ojos del rubio, usualmente azul océano, se oscurecían en un deje amenazador y Sasuke casi pudo jurar que había distinguido un destello rojo asomarse juguetonamente desde el fondo del iris, advirtiéndole del peligro al que se enfrentaba.

Había algo en la forma en que Naruto lo miraba que le erizaba el vello de la nuca de una forma increíblemente deliciosa. No sintió miedo cuando el rubio, aún en la entrada de su casa y apenas habiendo cerrado la puerta de la misma instantes antes, se arrodilló frente a él sin ninguna ceremonia previa. Pasó la palma de su mano por su erección, sobre la tela y le dirigió una mirada impertérrita desde abajo, sin embargo, Sasuke sostuvo su peso sin vacilar. Si algo era de admirar del Uchiha, es que nunca perdía la compostura en ninguna situación y que, ni siquiera la obscena imagen de su, hasta entonces, mejor amigo y rival, de rodillas frente a él lograba trastornarlo lo suficiente como para hacer que su máscara impasible y fría variara.

Por supuesto, eso fue hasta que visualizó a Naruto engullendo toda su erección con un ruidoso sonido de succión demasiado erótico como para mantener sus defensas firmes. El rubio era especialmente sucio en ese tipo de situaciones o, al menos, así lo dedujo Sasuke. Se preguntó si esa era una de las enseñanzas que le habían dejado sus experiencias educativas en Europa, pero en cuanto sintió el desagradable pinchazo en su estómago, descartó ese pensamiento. _No era el momento. _

La visión que tenía Naruto desde su perspectiva era casi mágica e indescriptible. Por un momento pensó que se encontraba arrodillado ante alguna deidad griega que tantos problemas causaban a los héroes de dicha mitología. Incluso, su adolorida mente llegó a comparar a Sasuke con alguna remota escultura de Bernini, tan perfecta e inalcanzable que no se sentía merecedor de esa imagen. Las suaves facciones del Uchiha se encontraban levemente contraídas por las sensaciones que él mismo que le estaba causando, manteniendo los ojos fuertemente apretados y el ceño fruncido, dándole un aspecto absurdamente sexy.

Y es que para Naruto y para cualquier ser mortal que tuviese la oportunidad de conocerlo, Sasuke era un ser mitológico. Y era doloroso verlo, especialmente en ese momento, pues daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento desaparecería y se volvería polvo entre sus dedos, como un precioso delirio que acabaría por destrozarlo desde las entrañas.

Cuando Sasuke se aferró a las hebras doradas de Naruto y tiró de ellas para intentar apartarlo, el rubio simplemente se sostuvo a sus caderas y profundizó un poco más su alcance, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un gruñido grave para, finalmente, rendirse y dejarse ir.

Poco después Naruto se puso de pie, sin prestar atención a sus piernas acalambradas. No esperó la silenciosa tregua por la que rogaba el Uchiha y simplemente se abalanzó para devorar su boca una vez más, intercambiando el sabor amargo por medio de un beso feroz y famélico. Para Sasuke, la boca de Naruto era grande y exquisita, por lo que en ningún momento dudó cuando la terrible guerra entre sus lenguas se incrementó al mismo tiempo que caminaban sin ver a través del oscuro departamento de Naruto, intentando descubrir una superficie lo suficientemente adecuada para dejarse caer.

Al final, acabaron en el piso tras un paso en falso que alguno de los dos dio, pero no les importó; habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando.

Sasuke no esperó para comenzar a desgarrar el yukata que aún cargaba puesto Naruto. La tela era tan suave y delicada que terminó por ceder en el primer intento, pero el rubio solo atinó a soltar un gemido de satisfacción al sentirse libre. La corriente de aire caliente que atravesó la ventana abierta de la cocina chocó de lleno contra esa piel dorada que parecía hervir ante cada caricia de las níveas manos de su acompañante. Posteriormente, Naruto terminó de sacar la ropa de Sasuke con movimientos entorpecidos y bruscos que lastimaban la pálida piel, pero ninguno de los dos parecía especialmente interesado en ello.

De pronto, Naruto se detuvo, dedicándose a contemplar el cuerpo torneado y fuerte de Sasuke. _No _pensó, casi sin ser consciente de ello _Ni siquiera Bernini sería capaz de hacer algo así _concluyó, convencido de que la mano de algún dios había intervenido para poder crear esa obra de arte que en ese instante tenía el privilegio de presenciar. Sin embargo, Sasuke no estaba en labor de esperar y se sintió especialmente inquieto al percibir la mirada añil que brillaba en la oscuridad escudriñarlo detenidamente, como un depredador que saborea el instante previo de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Y aquella situación no era demasiado diferente.

En cuanto Naruto fijó sus pupilas dilatadas en los pétreos ojos color ébano de Sasuke, su expresión se suavizó visiblemente, como si se hubiese percatado de algo.

—No tienes idea de cuántas veces me hice la paja imaginando un momento como este — comentó resueltamente, causando que toda la sangre del cuerpo contrario se concentrara en las mejillas de Sasuke.

—Cállate —espetó, irritado y avergonzado a partes iguales.

Naruto sonrió divertido.

—Esta noche no me voy a callar, _bastardo. _

Sasuke no pudo hacer ninguno de los comentarios mordaces que guardaba exclusivamente para el rubio, pues en ese instante Naruto se subió a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a moverse deliciosamente, haciendo que los ojos ónice se fijaran exclusivamente en el cuerpo dorado (casi celestial) del rubio. Tuvo que aguantar un gemido cuando distinguió los movimientos del muchacho sobre él, alcanzando a reconocer alguna clase de preparación previa.

—Tócame, Sasuke —dijo en un gruñido rasposo y asquerosamente sexy, a opinión del moreno— No seas tímido conmigo, joder.

Y Sasuke obedeció de inmediato, como si las órdenes del rubio fueran lo único que había estado esperando escuchar durante toda la noche (¿o vida?). Comenzó a recorrer toda la piel del rubio, dolorosamente caliente, sintiendo sus manos derretirse sobre la dermis suave del otro, al mismo tiempo sentía su erección alzarse nuevamente, palpitante y rogando por atención.

Poco después, Naruto se subió sobre ella y, tras algunos segundos inciertos y tortuosos, estuvo completamente unido al rubio. No fue mágico, pero sí increíblemente excitante y caliente, en especial cuando el rubio comenzó a castigarse a él mismo, buscando la posición ideal para que su próstata fuera golpeada una y otra vez.

A Sasuke le impresionó el control que tenía Naruto sobre sí mismo y sobre todo lo demás en ese instante. Era como si su cuerpo se alineara con el universo en un secreto pacto y todo parecía acoplarse perfectamente a la situación. La temperatura ascendió considerablemente en cada embestida y los gemidos guturales del áureo solo complementaban su locura, haciéndole perder la cabeza con cada sensación, contrastando a la perfección con esa noche tórrida de verano en que ambas estrellas se habían encontrado después de tanto tiempo. Se aferró a las caderas del rubio con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle dejar las marcas de sus dedos en la piel y, posteriormente, aceleró el ritmo.

Naruto lo miró desde arriba y una sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en sus labios, invitándolo a _darlo todo_. Era una especie de reto y Sasuke lo aceptó sin dudar, entregándole cada pedacito de su cuerpo (y, tal vez, de su alma) en esa noche, notando como Naruto aceptaba todo lo que le daba sin vacilar y devolviéndoselo con creces. Era una especie de lucha por saber quién dominaba a quién, una guerra sangrienta y atroz que parecía no tener fin (joder, esperaba que nunca se acabara, por favor), pero, cuando sintió corrientes eléctricas atravesar su columna vertebral, mientras afianzaba su agarre en las caderas del rubio, supo que nadie podría ganar una batalla de esa índole. Y se sintió inesperadamente feliz por esta revelación.

Minutos después, cuando los últimos coletazos del orgasmo habían desaparecido de su cuerpo, dejando el peso de su ausencia sobre su cuerpo, Naruto se removió y, al fin, lo dejó ir. Con la respiración agitada aún le dirigió una mirada indescifrable, que pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar en ese rostro pueril que el rubio había heredado de su difunto padre.

—¿Crees que esto era lo que debíamos hacer? —preguntó de pronto, con un tono de voz rasposo.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, aunque el rubio había ladeado el rostro para observar a la oscuridad que parecía querer devorarlos a ambos.

—¿Tú no? —inquirió entonces, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Naruto. Percibió como una sonrisa pequeña temblaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—Creo que… —se calló súbitamente para, después, dirigir su mirada, transformada nuevamente en océano, hacia él — ¿Estaba escrito? —masculló, no muy convencido.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, visiblemente curioso.

—¿Escrito? ¿Por quién?

—No lo sé —admitió— Pero… ¿Acaso alguien lo sabe?

Fue entonces que Sasuke sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿crees que nos encontraremos en otras vidas también? —preguntó burlón.

La risotada que soltó Naruto pareció hacerlo consciente de que su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho.

—Uhm, sí, probablemente —dijo y, posteriormente, pareció meditar algo — ¿Crees que seamos ninjas en una de esas vidas? —soltó de pronto, con un brillo incomprensible en su pupila.

El pelinegro bufó, pero no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara hasta límites que ningún miembro del linaje Uchiha parecía conocer. Naruto lo observó, maravillado.

—Espero que no, serías insoportable. Tengo suficiente contigo, justo como eres ahora —comentó, mientras rodeaba la cintura del rubio con un brazo y lo atraía nuevamente al piso, obligándolo a recostarse junto a él.

—Si yo fuera ninja, fuera más genial que tú —afirmó, orgulloso —Y te patearía el culo.

Esta vez, Sasuke se rió con ganas, para sorpresa de ambos.

—Cállate ya, Naruto —le espetó — Seguramente seguirías siendo igual de _mediocre. _

Naruto se removió irritado, pero Sasuke lo estrechó más entre sus brazos para que ni siquiera considerara la posibilidad de separarse de él. Solo escuchó el resoplido del rubio antes que el silencio se instalara en toda la habitación, escuchándose apenas el murmullo del viento que batía las hojas de los árboles lejos de las paredes del departamento, en esa noche canicular.

El silencio entre los dos se prolongó tanto, que Sasuke pensó que Naruto se había dormido. Sin embargo, se estremeció cuando este habló nuevamente.

—Si volvemos a encontrarnos en otra vida —comenzó, aunque titubeó un instante. Tras algunos segundos que al Uchicha se le hicieron eternos, continuó: — Creo que haría las cosas diferentes. Tal vez, si te volvieras a ir y me intentaras alejar de ti, te buscaría. Te perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Y no me rendiría hasta que volvieras conmigo —su voz era apenas un susurro, como si temiera romper la tranquilidad en la que ambos se vieron envueltos después de tanto tiempo — No volveré a huir de ti, ni de mi destino nunca más. No voy a dejar que nos quites esto, ni en mil vidas más —sentenció, aunque su voz era suave, pero increíblemente implacable — Es una promesa, Sasuke.

Y, por alguna razón desconocida, Sasuke le creyó. Después de todo, era Naruto y él nunca faltaba a las promesas que hacía.

•

(0): _Áurea mediócritas _significa "dorada mediocridad" es un tópico literario que proviene del latín y hace referencia a alcanzar un equilibrio o la felicidad que te proporciona un punto medio entre los excesos y te lleva a obtener un estado ideal o una vida tranquila. Básicamente, lo que Naruto y Sasuke logran en este fic.

(1): _Kyo no Tabanata _es el festival de las estrellas en Kioto. En esta región del país se celebra del 3 al 12 de agosto.

(2): Traje tradicional japonés.

(3): Traje que se utiliza durante los meses cálidos en Japón.

(4): Camino de árboles de bambú en el que las personas escriben sus deseos.

(5): La representación de la Vía Láctea con luces azules y blancas, además de obras de artes realizadas en bambú, también iluminadas.

(6): Una de las construcciones más importantes de Kioto.

_N/A: _Me encantó escribir esta historia y, aunque no estoy del todo convencida con algunos detalles, en realidad creo que no podría añadirle nada más. La relación de Sasuke y Naruto siempre ha sido complicada, en todos los sentidos y es inevitable no transmitir esa incertidumbre a través de la narración. Espero a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí. Besos.


End file.
